Doute
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Un doute subsiste dans la tête de Félicity, un doute qui pourrait changer la vie de certaines personnes... Que va-t-elle faire ?
1. Chapter 1

Quatre mois qu'Oliver Queen n'avait plus de nouvelle de Félicity, quatre mois qu'elle lui avait laissé un mot en disant qu'elle partait pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, quatre mois qu'il se sentait seul mais qu'il lui laissait de l'espace, quatre mois qu'elle lui manquait horriblement. Un beau matin il avait vu ce mot dans sa boite au lettre, et depuis il était perdu, et il n'aimait pas cela, vraiment pas.

« Oliver ? »

Il se retourna et vit son ami, Diggle entrer dans la cave.

« Oui ? »

Il lui tendit un papier et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un moyen d'arrêter de te voir dans cet état. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un ami flic m'a trouvé l'adresse de Félicity, tu devrais aller la voir. »

Oliver remercia Diggle et regarda l'adresse qu'il venait de lui donner, il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il y aller ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir s'il venait ? Il ne savait pas...

« Oliver, ça fait quatre mois que je te vois malheureux comme jamais, va la voir, tu ne perdra rien. »

« Ok. »

Il sortit et pris la voiture de Théa, il pleuvait, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour conduire la moto. Une fois sur place il hésita un moment avant de monter puis il se décida, après tout, Diggle avait raison, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il monta au quatrième étage d'un immeuble assez moderne, n'attendit pas l'ascenseur et grimpa les escaliers, il avait trop hâte de la voir, juste de la voir, même si elle lui disait de partir. Il s'arrêta à l'appartement 4c et frappa, frappa encore... Il était très impatient.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, sur elle, en robe de chambre rose pâle et pantalon de pyjama, en même temps, il était encore tôt... Elle semblait fatiguée, épuisée, mais encore plus surprise de le voir ici.

« Oliver... »

Il ne résista pas et la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle voulu le repousser doucement mais ne résista pas quand il accentua un peu son étreinte.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on commençait à être heureux toi et moi... »

« Oliver... »

« Tu es partie... On était ensemble depuis à peine un mois et tu m'as quitté... Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas Oliver... »

« Dis-moi... Explique-moi... Je partirais si tu le veux vraiment. »

« Non ! »

Elle avait répondu ça trop vite, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, à elle aussi il lui avait manqué énormément.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi... C'était la seule solution... »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien, durant ces quatre mois je me suis imaginé tout un tas de raison pour laquelle tu m'aurais quitté... Aucune ne me semble correcte... Dis-le moi s'il te plaît... Ça me rend fou. »

« Si je te le dis... Tu deviendras fou aussi... Je t'aime Oliver... Ça n'a pas changé... Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes... Alors va-t-en... Oublie-moi. »

« Non... Quoi qu'il se passe je ne te détesterais pas... Dis-moi... »

Elle s'écarta de lui, baissa les yeux et réfléchit un moment... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la fit le regarder avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se laissa porter par ce baiser et y répondit sans hésiter. Quand ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard il sourit et l'encouragea encore à lui dire. Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux avant de se décider à lui dire ce qui l'avait pousser à le fuir quatre mois plus tôt. Elle défit doucement sa robe de chambre avant de laisser apparaître un petit ventre arrondis qui se voyait quand même bien. Elle posa tendrement une main sur son ventre et releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Oliver qui regardait le ventre rond sans y croire. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle voulu refermer sa robe de chambre quand Oliver posa doucement une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Tu es partie à cause de lui ? »

« Oliver... »

« Tu aurais du me le dire Félicity... C'est aussi mon bébé... »

« C'est ça le soucis Oliver... Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit toi... »

Sa voix se brisa à ces mots, il retira sa main du ventre légèrement surpris par cet aveu, la jeune femme se recula un peu, elle ne lui en voulait pas de sa réaction, après tout c'est pour lui éviter ça qu'elle était partie.

« Ray ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Notre première nuit est arrivée deux jours après que lui et moi... Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est lui ou toi... Même si je donnerais tout pour que ce soit toi... Je veux que mon bébé soit de l'homme que j'aime... »

Félicity se recula encore, puis elle se retourna avant de sentir les deux bras d'Oliver entourer son corps, il la serra doucement, il savait qu'elle pleurait, elle se sentait coupable et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle devait être aussi perdu que lui.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Félicity... Durant quatre mois j'ai connu l'enfer, tu m'as manqué... Reviens... S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sur que oui... »

Il descendit doucement ses mains sur le ventre et le caressa tendrement, sentant doucement le bébé bouger sous ses mains. Il était surpris de sentir un petit être dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il ne dit rien se contentant de la garder dans ses bras. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'un enfant pouvait dépendre de lui, mais il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée de perdre Félicity, de ne pas voir grandir cet enfant, il s'imaginait déjà le tenir dans ses bras le jour de sa naissance, lui donner à manger, le changer, le câliner, le gâter, le conduire à l'école, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, lui donner tout l'amour qu'il devait avoir... Il voulait être près de ce bébé... Il voulait l'aimer et être son père à chaque instant. L'ombre de Ray était passé durant sa réflexion, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si c'était lui le géniteur de cet enfant... Et puis il chassa cette idée de la tête... Ray ne ferait pas partie de leur vie, de leur famille... Ils en seraient une à eux trois...

« Tout le monde croira que tu es partie car tu avais peur de me dire que tu étais enceinte... »

« Je ne peux pas... Revenir comme ça, et élevant ce bébé toute seule alors que je te vois tout les jours... »

« Tu ne seras pas seule... Moi je serais là... A chaque seconde. »

« Oliver... »

« C'est mon enfant... Je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire, laisse-moi être son père. »

« Et si... »

« C'est mon enfant... Je veux l'élever... A tes côtés, qu'on soit une famille tout les trois. »

« On pourra toujours faire un test... Et tu pourras toujours... »

Il la fit se retourner doucement et posa son front contre le sien.

« Non... Pas de test... Je suis son père, c'est mon bébé... Répète-le. »

« Oliver... »

« Répète-le mon amour... »

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler encore quelques larmes, elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait essuyer doucement ses larmes qui continuaient de couler. Elle pensait à la situation, après tout elle aimait Oliver plus que tout et elle voulait être une famille avec lui et ce bébé. Elle était partie car elle n'arrivait plus à se regarder en face, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide, elle aurait du être plus prudente. Mais la, elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui voulait la même chose qu'elle. Elle voyait Oliver qui lui souriait, mais qui semblait inquiet de ne pas entendre sa réponse.

« Tu ne... »

« C'est ton bébé Oliver... C'est toi son père... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui, elle lui avait tellement manqué, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Quelques heures plus tard Oliver caressait tendrement le ventre de Félicity où le bébé bougeait beaucoup.

« Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Il sourit, posa un baiser léger sur le ventre avant de se relever et de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu le sais ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, le faisant patienter le plus possible.

« Dis-moi s'il te plaît... On va avoir un fils ou une fille ? »

Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est un petit garçon... »

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras, il était heureux, ils allaient avoir un fils, un petit garçon d'ici quatre mois environ. Il la sentit se tendre tout d'un coup. Il l'écarta de lui un petit peu et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis inquiète... »

« De quoi ? »

Elle se recula un peu et se redressa, touchant tendrement son ventre.

« Dis-moi... »

« Ils vont m'en vouloir... d'être partie comme ça... »

« Je ne pense pas... Ils vont être contents de te retrouver. Tu leur as manqué. »

« Ils m'ont manqué aussi... Mais revenir comme ça... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu ne veux pas revenir ? »

Félicity vit une lueur de déception dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Si bien sur... »

« Alors ne t'en fais pas. Reviens avec moi demain... Ils ne t'en voudront pas, ils seront surpris, au moins autant que moi, mais heureux aussi. »

Il lui prit la main et la rapprocha de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle également. Elle sentait ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou, elle était heureuse, vraiment, en quatre mois elle n'avait pas eu une aussi belle journée malgré le fait qu'elle ai leur bébé en elle. Elle était heureuse et voulait partager ce bonheur.

« Je ne veux pas attendre Oliver... »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Il se leva, tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Alors que Félicity s'habillait, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de venir toucher tendrement son ventre.

« Je l'aime déjà ce petit homme... »

Elle sourit et se posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je l'aime aussi... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se décider à quitter l'appartement. Ils devaient voir leurs amis, leur dire la vérité, qu'ils sachent tous pourquoi elle était partie et qu'elle revenait pour de bon. Une fois au Verdant Félicity se tendit, elle doutait encore, elle ne doutait pas de vouloir revenir, elle le voulait bien sur, elle voulait tout recommencer avec Oliver, certes ce serait différent, ils allaient être parents d'ici quelques mois, mais elle l'aimait et savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ce qui lui faisait si peur c'était la réaction de leurs amis, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la jugent, qu'ils jugent leur bébé, qu'ils réagissent mal... Elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

« Tout va bien se passer mon amour tu vas voir. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? De ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait.

« C'est mon bébé... Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir autre chose.. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Oliver avait raison, c'est leur bébé, personne n'avait besoin de savoir le doute qui planait dans sa tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut d'abord accueilli par Théa qui courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour échapper à cette étreinte. Elle reçu le même accueil de la part de Digg et de Roy. Elle était surprise, mais heureuse de voir la réaction de ses amis. Oliver revint lui prendre la main et l'attira contre lui. Ils devaient leur dire la vérité, leur dire que d'ici quelques temps ils auraient un enfant tout les deux. Félicity ouvrit sa veste et tendit son chemisier pour montrer le joli bidon qui se dessinait et se voyait plus que bien.

« Waouh »

C'est tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à dire, autant qu'ils étaient. Ce petit mot qui en disait long sur leur surprise. Puis ils se mirent à sourire.

« Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu es partie. »

« Elle avait peur de me le dire. »

Diggle s'approcha de son amie et la serra contre lui, il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue, il espérait juste que cette fois Oliver et elle aurait le droit au bonheur.

_Un mois plus tard_

La bataille des prénoms... Depuis une heure c'était ça, ils cherchaient des prénoms qu'ils aimaient et que leur bébé pourrait porter. La jeune femme était assise le canapé le dos calé contre des coussins alors qu'Oliver lui préparait un en-cas.

« Spencer ? »

« Spencer Queen ? Ça ne sonne pas terrible je trouve... »

« Pas faux... »

Théa rentra à ce moment là, le couple vivait avec elle depuis que Félicity était revenue, elle ne voulait pas vivre loin de son frère et puis elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, la cohabitation se passait très bien. La chambre du bébé était bien commencée et Théa prenait son rôle de futur tante très au sérieux.

« Mon neveu n'a toujours pas de prénom alors ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« C'est pas plus mal. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Et bien, ce petit bout est mon neveu... Il faut lui trouver le prénom parfait. Vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter. »

Le couple sourit, Oliver apporta le sandwich à Félicity qui commençait vraiment à avoir faim. Ils avaient déjà passé en revu près d'une douzaine de prénom que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait validé.

« Alors vous avez déjà écarté quoi ? »

Oliver prit la liste des prénoms refusés posée sur la table basse, il y ajouta le nom de Spencer et commença à citer les différents prénoms.

« Donc on a Spencer, Henry, William, James, Connor, Dylan, Julian, Martin, Daniel, Lukas, Jeremy, Daryl et Michael. »

« Je vois... Bon courage en tout cas, mais je veux être la première à savoir comment s'appelle mon neveu ! »

Ils sourirent, Oliver s'installa à côté de Félicity et lui prit la main. Théa aimait déjà beaucoup son neveu, énormément même, elle avait même proposé au couple de garder le bébé quand ils seraient trop occupés.

« Tu sais Oliver... Avant que tu ne me retrouves... Je pensais à un prénom... Mais je l'ai laissé de côté quand tu m'as retrouvé. »

« Ah pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je trouve que ça ressemble au tien... »

Oliver réfléchit un peu, il ne voyait pas quel prénom pourrait ressembler au sien pour un petit garçon. Il la prit dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle se trouva dos à lui, ses bras l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être... »

« Je parle de ton second prénom... »

« Jonas ? »

« Oui... Je pensais à Jonah... Jonah Robert Queen. »

Oliver ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qui n'allait pas chez ce prénom, il le retourna dans sa tête plusieurs fois. Il sentit Félicity se rapprocher encore plus de lui et elle frissonnait. Il prit le plaid posé sur l'accoudoir derrière lui et le posa sur elle.

« Je suis sure qu'on finira par trouver un prénom parfait pour notre fils. »

« Je pense que tu l'as trouvé... J'aime beaucoup Jonah. »

Elle se retourna dans ces bras, cherchant à voir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

« C'est vrai, tu aimes ? »

« J'adore... Jonah... C'est parfait. »

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent. Ils étaient heureux et avaient hâte de voir leur petit garçon, de le savoir près d'eux.

_Quatre mois plus tard_

« Allez Jonah... Tu es resté suffisamment au chaud mon ange, il faut sortir. »

« Notre fils veut encore profiter de sa maman... »

« Oui et bien, bien que maman t'aime de tout son cœur Jonah, j'aimerais bien que tu sortes... Tu aurais du naître il y a deux semaines... »

Oliver sourit et posa sa main sur le ventre et sentit le petit bouger. Il posa ensuite un baiser sur le ventre et se releva pour embrasser la jeune femme. Déjà plus de neuf mois et bébé n'était toujours pas là.

« Il naîtra bien assez vite. »

« Je veux juste le voir... Le tenir contre moi... »

« Je le sais, moi aussi. Bientôt mon cœur. »

En effet dès le lendemain, Oliver avait du conduire Félicity à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à leur fils. Bien qu'elle ai hâte de voir leur bébé, la jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée de donner naissance, terrifiée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer après aussi, certes Oliver était le père... Mais si un jour Ray venait à apprendre la vérité...

« Ne pense plus à ça s'il te plaît... »

« Oliver... »

« Ray ne nous causera pas de soucis... »

« Et si je le croise un jour avec Jonah ? »

« C'est mon fils Félicity... Je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire... Si jamais un jour tu revois Ray... Et qu'il veut un test... On en fera un... »

« Oliver... »

Elle avait dit ça des sanglots dans la voix, c'était sa plus grande peur... Elle serra la main qu'elle tenait à cause d'une contraction assez forte. Oliver posa son autre main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

« Jonah est mon fils... Je sens au fond de moi que c'est mon fils et pas seulement parce que je l'aime. »

« Oui... C'est ton fils... C'est notre fils, à personne d'autre. »

Il sourit et la soutint durant tout le travail. Il était près d'elle et c'était tout ce que Félicity voulait, elle voulait sentir l'homme qu'elle aimait près d'elle, qu'il soit là pour accueillir leur fils.

Le travail dura plus de sept heures, sept longues heures durant lesquelles les contractions furent de plus en plus douloureuses, de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle puisse commencer à pousser.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Merci d'être là... »

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne veux être nul part ailleurs qu'ici... Avec toi, pour accueillir notre fils. »

« Je suis fatiguée... »

« Je le sais... Mais encore un peu et Jonah sera là... Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux après... »

« Je veux le voir... »

« Je le sais, fais encore un petit effort et tu pourras tenir notre fils. »

Elle hocha doucement le tête et poussa encore deux ou trois fois avant qu'ils puissent entendre le premier cri de leur fils. De Jonah.

Pendant un très long moment, le couple resta avec leur bébé, à le contempler. A leurs yeux, il était parfait, des cheveux châtain, des yeux bleus, le petit était éveillé, en train de fixer son père qui le tenait délicatement. Oliver n'osait pas bouger de peur de le casser... Il n'avait jamais tenu un bébé dans ses bras, et là, il tenait son fils, leur fils.

Les semaines, les mois, les années sont passées, le couple était toujours aussi heureux, avec leur petit garçon. Au début Félicity avait du mal à se dire que c'était le fils d'Oliver, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle avait même été tenté de faire un test, pour être sure, mais quand elle voyait Oliver avec Jonah, elle changeait d'avis... Il était le père de Jonah, personne d'autre. Théa savait la vérité... Savait qu'il y avait un doute sur la paternité génétique de son neveu, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire... Voyant que son pour son frère, Jonah était son fils. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, ne disait rien et continuait d'agir comme une vrai tata complètement folle de son neveu.

Jonah avait deux ans maintenant, et Félicity trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Oliver, pour elle, plus aucun doute n'était possible, il était son fils, de toutes les manières possibles. Elle et Théa venaient de rentrer avec Jonah, elles avaient été lui acheter quelques vêtements, le petit grandissait tellement vite qu'il n'entrait plus dans les autres.

Elles se trouvaient assise toutes les deux sur le canapé du salon, Jonah jouant avec ses petites voitures n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout.

« Félicity... La prochaine fois qu'on fais les boutique... On laisse Jonah a Oliver... Les boutiques avec un enfant de deux ans... C'est pas du repos. »

La jeune femme se mire à rire.

« Non tu trouves ? En même temps ce n'est pas le fils de son père pour rien... »

« Non, c'est sur. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Félicity se leva voyant le regard que lui lançait sa belle sœur. Elle sourit et alla ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres... Qui disparut quand elle vit Ray, sur le pas de la porte.

« Ray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bonjour Félicity, je suis content de te voir aussi. »

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Théa rejoignit la jeune femme en entendant son ton qui n'était pas rassuré du tout.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Théa, je te présente Ray... »

« Oh... Salut. »

Ray fit un petit signe de la tête. Il pouvait voir les deux jeunes femmes paniquée, elles se trouvaient devant lui sans savoir quoi faire.

« Maman ! »

Félicity se tourna et vit son fils qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Elle ne put retenir son sourire et lui rendit son petit signe.

« Théa, tu veux bien l'emmener dans sa chambre s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sur. »

Elle regarda sa belle sœur qui alla chercher Jonah avec un grand sourire, elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le conduisit à la chambre d'enfant. Ray quant-à lui était surpris, mais avait l'air furieux surtout. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il passa devant la jeune femme et regarda aussi Théa s'éloigner avec le petit garçon.

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Ray... Ce n'est pas ton fils. »

« Il a quel âge !? »

« Deux ans... Mais ce n'est pas ton fils ! »

« Tu en es sure ? »

Félicity hésita à peine une seconde...

« Oui. »

Mais cette seconde suffit pour que Ray doute de ce qu'elle dise. Il avança encore de quelques pas avant que Félicity ne le retienne par la main.

« Ray, ce n'est pas ton fils ! C'est Oliver son père, pas toi. »

« Tu as fais un test pour le prouver ? Car si je compte bien, je peux tout aussi bien être son père. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de test... Je n'en ai pas besoin. Jonah est le fils d'Oliver. »

« Et où est-il ? »

« Il travaille. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais dire à Ray que Oliver surveillait une bande de motard fou avant de les arrêter ce soir... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Je veux un test Félicity... Si cet enfant est le mien... »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas intervenir dans notre vie... Dans la sienne alors qu'il ignore même que tu existes ? Oliver est et restera le père de Jonah. »

« Tu es partie, tu as démissionné sans rien dire. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je méritais de savoir. »

« De savoir quoi ? Que j'étais partie parce que j'étais et que je suis encore complètement folle d'Oliver ? Que j'avais peur de lui dire que j'étais enceinte de lui et qu'il me quitte ? Mais il m'a retrouvé... Et ne m'a plus lâché depuis... Je l'aime et on est heureux... Laisse-nous s'il te plaît. »

« Je veux être sur que ce petit n'est pas de moi ! »

« Il ne l'est pas ! »

Félicity se retourna en voyant Théa qui revenait tenant un papier dans sa main. Elle le tendit à Ray qui semblait furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les résultats du test... »

« Théa... »

« Je n'ai jamais douté Félicity... Je te le jure, et Ollie non plus... On a fait ce test quand Jonah est né. On a jamais ouvert l'enveloppe. C'était au cas où, un jour Ray vienne. »

Ray prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit... Félicity était nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient, Théa lui prit doucement et elle se calma un peu... Elle avait peur de ce qu'annoncerait les résultats, une peur panique qui ressortait après toutes ces années. Le temps que Ray ouvre la lettre, qu'il lise les résultats parut durer une éternité à Félicity. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas écouter. Elle avait peur.

La voix de Ray la fit sortir de sa peur... Son cœur battit la chamade, des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire...

« Ce n'est pas mon fils... »

Ray sortit de l'appartement et Félicity attendit que la porte se ferme avant de tomber à genoux et de pleurer... C'était comme si la pression de ces dernières années était retombée. Enfin, elle savait enfin la vérité.

« Félicity, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien Théa... Je vais très bien. »

« On dirait pas. »

« Je viens d'apprendre que mon fils... Est le fils de l'homme que j'aime... J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se libère d'un poids. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Je vais bien... Oliver ne sait pas alors ? »

« Non... Enfin si il sait que Jonah est son fils... Mais il n'a jamais vu les résultats. »

« Maman triste ? »

Félicity se tourna vers Jonah qui en avait sans doute assez d'attendre seul dans sa chambre. Elle sourit et se releva avant d'aller prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle.

Ce soir là quand Oliver revint après la mission, il put voir qu'elle avait pleurer, même si ça faisait un petit moment déjà, ses yeux étaient encore rouge. Il lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Je vais très bien, Jonah aussi. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui... C'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? »

Elle hésitait à lui dire, après tout, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. »

« Ray est venu aujourd'hui... Il m'a vu au centre commercial avec Jonah et nous a suivi... »

« Quoi ? »

Elle pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix, il savait qu'il avait dit à Théa de lui donner cette enveloppe si jamais il venait, qu'il sache la vérité. Mais tout d'un coup, il se demandait... Et si ce n'était pas son fils ? Si durant tout ce temps il c'était trompé...

« Oliver... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir Félicity... Jonah est mon fils... »

Des sanglots dans sa voix firent craquer la jeune femme, elle lui sauta autour du cou et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

« C'est ton fils Oliver... Il a toujours été ton fils... Il sera toujours ton fils... »

« C'est bien mon fils ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit... »

Elle se mit à rire, lui aussi, ils étaient heureux, il la repoussa légèrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent ils se souriaient encore.

« Où est notre fils ? »

« Il vient de s'endormir. »

« Je veux aller le voir... »

« Ok... On ne fait pas de bruit alors. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jonah et y entrèrent pour le regarder un peu dormir. De son côté Théa avait vu la scène, elle était heureuse pour eux. Jonah était bien son neveu, génétiquement. Le couple allait pouvoir être encore plus heureux maintenant, sans cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, ils seraient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Avec leur fils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit épilogue très court, mais cette idée m'est venue, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

Il était tard, très tard, plus de minuit même et Jonah Robert Queen était tranquillement installé sur son lit... Il pensait à plein de chose, tout un tas de chose. Aujourd'hui, enfin hier, sa petite sœur avait fêté son cinquième anniversaire, la petite Maya avait fini la soirée endormie sur le canapé tant elle s'était amusée. Jonah avait fêté son neuvième anniversaire. Il se souvenait de la joie de son père quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait Maya, il l'avait serré dans ses bras si fort que le petit garçon avait cru que son père allait briser sa mère. Mais ils étaient si heureux tout les deux. Et puis Maya était née, et Jonah avait vu son père pleurer pour la première fois. C'était une petite fille en parfaite santé malgré une grossesse très difficile, et Oliver avait eu vraiment peur pour sa femme et pour leur petite fille. Mais finalement tout allait bien.

Aujourd'hui Jonah s'était aussi beaucoup amusé avec sa petite sœur et tout les amis qui étaient venus à la maison. Et puis il avait trouvé quelque chose, en allant chercher le cadeau de sa sœur qu'il avait caché dans la chambre de ses parents pour qu'elle ne fouille pas. Il avait trouvé les résultats du test... Il n'avait pas compris... Pas tout compris de ce que ça voulait dire, pour lui un test comme ça... C'était comme à la Télé, ça voulait dire que son papa adoré n'était pas son vrai papa... Mais Oliver était entré à ce moment là se demandant pourquoi son fils était aussi long...

_Flash Back_

_« Jonah ? »_

_« Papa... »_

_En entendant la voix de son fils, il s'était approché de lui et avait vu le papier, il avait sourit et lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir sur leur lit, à côté de lui. Jonah avait obéi et s'était assis à côté de son père._

_« Tu es mon fils Jonah. »_

_« Mais papa... »_

_« Le test dit que tu es mon fils... Félicity avait raison... Comme d'habitude, j'aurais du jeter ce papier... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais tu es mon fils Jonah, je te le promets. »_

_« Pourquoi il y a un test alors papa ? »_

_Oliver sourit et posa une main sur la tête de son fils. _

_« Tu es intelligent comme ta maman... Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. »_

_Il resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer._

_« J'aime ta maman... Depuis très longtemps, bien avant ta naissance, mais j'étais nul et je lui ai fait du mal... J'ai fait quelque chose de dangereux... Ta mère a eu peur et elle a été voir un ami à elle... Avec qui... »_

_Oliver ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Comment le dire à son fils, après tout Jonah n'avait que neuf ans, c'était encore un petit garçon. _

_« Tu peux le dire papa... Je suis pas un bébé... Maman a « dormi » avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_Oliver sourit en regardant son fils._

_« Oui... Mais c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble elle et moi... Donc elle n'a rien fait de mal, tu comprends ? »_

_Jonah hocha doucement la tête._

_« Oui papa, je comprends. »_

_« Quand je suis revenu... Elle a été heureuse de me voir... Mais je lui avait fait trop de mal et elle ne voulait pas de moi... C'est moi qui suis allé vers elle... »_

_« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »_

_« Oui... Même si je lui avais dit... Je lui ai dit que même si elle ne le voulait pas, je l'aimais, ça ne changerait pas, jamais. Que c'était elle qui me rendait heureux et qui me donnait envie de vivre... Elle a pleuré... »_

_« Maman a pleuré? »_

_« Oui... Ça m'a fait mal de la faire pleurer comme ça... Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper et me dire de partir. »_

_« Maman ne frappe jamais, elle cri jamais mais elle trouve quand même le moyen de nous faire peur à Maya et moi quand on fait des bêtises... Elle est forte. »_

_Oliver rit en entendant la déclaration de son fils._

_« Ta maman est la plus forte, la meilleure de toute. »_

_« Oui... Alors vous avez « dormi » ensemble ce soir là ? »_

_« C'est ça... On est resté ensemble pendant un mois... Mais après ta maman est partie. »_

_« Pourquoi !? »_

_« Elle avait peur... Tu étais dans son ventre et elle ne savait pas si j'étais ton papa ou si c'était l'ami... »_

_« Oh... Je vois... Maman voulait que ce soit toi ? »_

_« Oui... »_

_« Tu as retrouvé maman et tu as fait le test ? »_

_« Pas aussi vite... J'ai mis quatre mois à la retrouver, mais quand j'ai su que tu étais dans son ventre... j'ai tout de suite su... Que tu étais mon fils... Personne d'autre ne serait ton père... J'ai convaincu ta mère et elle est rentrée avec moi. »_

_« Tu m'aimais sans savoir ? »_

_Oliver se leva et se mit devant son fils, il lui prit les mains et lui sourit doucement. _

_« Je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou j'ai su que tu existais. Ta maman voulait faire un test pour que je puisse partir si je n'étais pas ton vrai père, mais j'ai refusé. »_

_« Alors c'est quoi ça ? »_

_Jonah montrait le papier à son père._

_« J'ai fait le test quand tu es né... Mais seulement au cas ou l'ami reviendrait et qu'il voudrait t'emmener car il penserait que tu étais son fils... Je n'ai pas ouvert cette lettre Jonah, c'est lui. »_

_« Il est venu ? »_

_« Quand tu avais deux ans... Et il a su... »_

_« Que tu es mon vrai papa et pas lui ! »_

_Oliver hocha la tête et sourit, Jonah sourit aussi et serra son père dans ses bras._

_« Je suis content que ce soit toi mon papa. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jonah. »_

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se relever._

_« Allez, on devrait retourner voir ta sœur, elle va ouvrir ses cadeaux. »_

_« Oui ! »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Jonah était pensif dans son lit, mais il souriait, il avait demandé à garder les résultats du test, parce que pour lui c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse avoir, la preuve que son père était son vrai père. Sa mère avait eu peur de le dire et il comprenait, mais maintenant Jonah ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure famille. Il avait des parents qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et il savait que c'était réciproque, ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout, tout comme sa petite sœur.

Avant de s'endormir ce soir là... Jonah Robet Queen se dit qu'il avait la plus belle famille du monde. Un maman géniale, intelligente, forte. Un papa génial aussi, courageux et fort. Ses deux parents s'aiment plus que tout, Jonah le savait depuis longtemps. De plus il avait une petite sœur adorable qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman, en plus têtue, plus coquine et un petit peu casse pied... Juste un petit peu... Mais il s'en moquait, il ne changerait de famille pour rien au monde.

**Du côté de Félicity et d'Oliver**

« Tu as tout dit à Jonah ! »

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air en colère... Mais surtout paniquée. Elle commençait à s'agiter... Oliver se redressa et lui prit doucement les mains avant de la ramener contre lui et de la serrer fort.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser... »

« Jonah t'aime... Ça ne change pas, même s'il le sait. Je lui ai dit que c'était de ma faute, pas la tienne... »

« Mais c'est faut Oliver ! C'est de ma faute, j'ai été stupide... J'ai... »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Jonah est mon fils... Rien n'est plus important que ça. Tu n'as pas commis d'erreurs... Toi et moi étions perdus et on ne savait plus où on en était... Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui tout ce qui compte, c'est toi... moi... Nous... Jonah et Maya... Ce sont nos enfants. »

« Il ne l'a pas mal pris ? »

« Pas du tout... Il a voulu garder le résultat du test... Il a dit que c'était son plus beau cadeau. »

« Il te ressemble de plus en plus... »

« Je trouve aussi... »

Ils se sourirent et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre... Félicity se blottit encore plus contre son mari, comme pour se rassurer. Elle passa une nuit difficile, se demandant si Jonah la regarderait différemment maintenant, mais le lendemain matin, quand elle vit ses deux enfants dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avec leur père, quand elle vit son fils lui sourire et lui dire un « bonjour maman ! » pleins de joie, d'amour et de gaité... Elle sut... Sa famille était parfaite, et même si pendant un moment il y avait eu ce doute... Dans son cœur et dans celui d'Oliver... Jonah avait été leur fils à la seconde où elle était tombée enceinte... Et quand elle sentit les bras de son fils l'enlacer doucement, elle se rendit compte, que même si il savait... Rien ne changerait.

**Voilà ! Maintenant, j'espère avoir vite d'autres idées de fic sur eux, je les aime trop !**


End file.
